prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherry Blossom Princess Violet Coord
(さくらひめすみれ) is a Lovely-type coord that is Sweet Honey. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Cherry Blossom Princess Pale Blue-Green Coord, Cherry Blossom Princess Coral Coord and the Cherry Blossom Princess Peach Coord. User TBA Appearance Tops A very pale lilac top with long sleeves and a print of lilac sakura and petals. The shoulder sleeve starts out white with a light pink to lavender gradient and scallop lining covered in lilac sakura. On each shoulder are two purple strands connected to a tassel that hangs beneath a lavender bow adorned by a white flower. The middle of the torso is lined by thick bands of lavender, and the middle is white with light green lining. The bottom of the torso resembles the shoulder but has a flowered lining to accent the large sleeve cuff, which is accent by a white lace band bound with lavender string and a purple bow on the side to match that on the middle of the sleeve. Around the neck is gold scalloped ruffles, and the obi is light green with white lace around the middle, held by lavender roping. Sewn to the center is a gold pearl, holding the rope is a clover-like shape, with white sakura on each side. Skirt A white skirt trim with ruffled pleats with a layer beneath it, matching the sleeve cuff, shoulder, and bottom of the torso. Over the skirt is a lavender peplum with the bottom shape to resemble sakura petals in multiple layers, covered in scattered purple petals. A pale lilac layer sits over this covered in lilac sakura and petals, lined by white lace bound by lavender ribbon, followed by a lavender band and pieces of light green and chiffon sticking out beneath it. The waistband is purple, and purple rope wraps around the skirt and hangs from the middle, held by a lavender bow adorned by flowers and leaf. On the long rope tassels are two tiny bows, each with a gold pearl on it. Hanging from each side is a gold ornament. Shoes Light green sandals with a chunk heel. White to lilac gradient fabric covers the lower leg with lavender border and a thin strip that reaches the toes, adorned by a gold clip. The sides of the foot and heel are exposed. Printed on the fabric are white flowers and petals, and sewn to the back are three purple rope bows, matching the flower that hangs from the front, adorned by a gold pearl connected to a chiffon tassel. Around the top the fabric is lined in light green. On one leg are sakura tattoo, the other has a lace strap held by lavender ribbon. Accessory A white brim with lavender string and a purple rope on the side, adorned by decorative flowers. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord that is Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 1. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Cherry_Blossom_Princess_Violet_Coord.png IMG_20190501_102405.jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:Jewel Vol. 1